The invention relates to a method for producing a laminate for contacting of at least one electronic component, in which an insulating layer is arranged between a first metal layer and a second metal layer, the metal layers are electrically contacted to each other in at least one contact region, a recess in the contact region or recesses in the contact regions in the insulating layer is/are generated, at least one embossing and/or at least one bulging in the contact region is generated at least in the first metal layer, wherein the distance between the two metal layers in the regions of the at least one embossing and/or bulging is reduced, and wherein the metal layers are laminated to the insulating layer.
The invention also relates to a laminate comprising a first metal layer having at least one embossing and/or at least one bulging and a second metal layer arranged essentially parallel to the first metal layer and separated from the first metal layer by an insulating layer. Lastly, the invention also relates to the use of the laminate.
Integrated circuits (ICs, chips) are contacted in most cases by a metal-coated plastic circuit board. In order to generate complex electronic circuitry, it is usually necessary to implement through-platings in the circuit substrate used. For example, printed circuit boards or punched-laminated substrates are used as circuit substrates.
Through-plating from top to bottom of a circuit board of this type is achieved by recesses in the circuit board. The recesses can take up conductive contacting parts of electronic components attached to the circuit board, which extend through the recesses and thus provide a conductive connection of the two sides. Alternatively, the recesses can comprise a patent metallic layer on their surface as through-plating.
A method for producing a metal-plastic laminate is known from German published patent application DE 198 52 832 A1, in which a metal foil is formed into a trough by embossing or deep-drawing followed by a plastic film being laminated to the formed metal foil. The metal contact surface profile remains unchanged in the process. Moreover, according to the description, a metal foil is first tacked to a plastic film, and only then is the metal foil formed into a trough by embossing or deep-drawing. In both cases, a laminate made up of a metal foil and a plastic film is produced, in which the plastic film comprises a recess in the region of the trough. Through-plating is achieved in this context by bulging the metal foil in the region of the recess of the plastic film. The actual through-plating can be generated using another conductive layer on the plastic film that is connected in conductive manner to the metal foil in the region of the trough.
This is disadvantageous in that the application of the conductive layer necessitates a second working step. Through-plating of two metal foils that have a plastic film arranged between them is achieved by a generic method for producing a laminate for contacting an electronic component according to German published patent application DE 102 05 521 A1. In this context, two metal layers are laminated to an insulating layer either sequentially or simultaneously. A first metal layer comprises an embossing or bulging, wherein lamination of a second planar metal layer to the insulating layer provides for electrical contacting of the two metal layers.
This is disadvantageous in that an electronic component protrudes from the substrate after the conductor connectors are connected to the laminate. The elevated arrangement exposes the electronic component to mechanical stresses. Brittle chips might easily be destroyed. If the electronic component is an LED, it emits light from the surface of the laminate in all directions.
It is also disadvantageous that the electronic component subsequently needs to be connected to the laminate. This necessitates an additional working step that takes additional time in mass production and thus increases the production costs markedly. Moreover, exact positioning of the electronic component may be difficult to achieve such that a certain fraction of inexactly positioned scrap is produced with the finished product and needs to be picked out subsequently.